


Magical Shock Collars

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Burns, Collars, F/M, Gen, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), No. 2 - Freeform, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pick who dies, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Short One Shot, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Arthur is forced to choose between saving Gwen's life, or saving Merlin's.Day 2 of Whumptober 2020 - In the Hands of the Enemy - Pick Who Dies, Collars, Kidnapped
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	Magical Shock Collars

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers in the tags, enjoy guys!

"You must choose, Arthur Pendragon. Shall you save your wife? Or shall you forfeit her life for the lowly servant you seem to care so much about?"

Arthur glared at the nefarious fae that had kidnapped them, itching to run her through with his sword, if only he still had it and wasn't bound to a chair. There was no way out of this. He was bound so tightly he couldn’t move, and Merlin and Gwen were both being forced to kneel next to the fae, two nameless men holding swords to their necks above the collars they wore.

Gwen’s eyes were darting between Arthur and the fae, fear shining in her brown eyes. Sweat was beading on her brow, and her chest was heaving slowly as she tried not to panic.

Meanwhile, Merlin was glaring at the fae, a scathing look on his face. He opened his mouth, but Arthur interrupted before he could say anything, not wanting his friend to invoke the fae’s wrath.

“You can’t possibly expect me to allow either of them to die! Take my life, if you wish, but let them go.” He said, holding on to what little authority he had and projecting it into his voice.

But the fae only laughed at his statement, uncrossing her dainty, white legs and leaning forward. “Please, my dear king. You can’t possibly expect me to listen to you, can you? Not when I have you at my mercy. Now, here’s how this works. To choose who dies, you merely have to say their name. The collars I’ve enchanted will handle the rest. They will respond only to your voice and shall kill only the one bearing that name, so you don’t have to worry about any trickery on my part. But if you don’t choose quickly, I’ll grow impatient and kill them both. So what shall it be, Arthur? Shall you kill your wife? Or your best friend?”

Before Arthur could answer this time, Merlin spoke up. “Oh, as if that’s even a choice!” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Mer- Shut up, you clotpole,” Arthur said, tensing as he realized he’d almost killed Merlin just by speaking his name.

“He’s going to choose me,” Merlin stated, ignoring Arthur. “Because if he doesn’t, I’ll kill him myself when you let me go for choosing Gwen.”

“Merlin!” Gwen gasped. “No! No, Arthur, choose me. I’ll not have Merlin die for my sake!”

“Gwen,” Merlin said firmly, an odd note of surety in his voice. “Don’t ask that of him.”

Arthur looked between them, feeling his stomach sink. If he chose to save Gwen, he would lose Merlin. But if he chose to save Merlin, he would lose Gwen. Both were people that he loved. Both were people he relied on. How could he choose?

“Arthur, choose me.” Merlin urged, looking up at him, his eyes boring into Arthur intensely.

The king opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn’t know what to do. Normally, he’d look to Merlin for advice in a decision like this. But if he did so now, Merlin would die.

“Arthur, l need you to trust me,” Merlin said, pleading with his eyes for Arthur to listen. “Choose me. Please, you need to choose me.”

Gwen was silent now, but Merlin’s eyes spoke a thousand words as he begged Arthur to listen to him, to trust him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Merlin whispered, nodding his head just a little. And Arthur believed him.

“Oh, what a sweet display of loyalty.” The fae cooed. “But I grow tired of this. What is your answer, Pendragon?”

Merlin nodded again, a small hint of his mischievous smile playing at his lips.

Fear and remorse tightened around Arthur’s chest, but he answered, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s.

“Merlin.”

The word was hardly more than a whisper, but it worked.

Immediately, the collar crackled with energy, lightning crackling around the metal as Merlin screamed in pain. The servant fell forward, writhing in agony against the floor as Arthur just watched with wide, guilt-filled eyes.

A single tear slipped down his cheeks, leading the way for a myriad more that soon followed it as Merlin’s cries died out, and his body went limp against the floor, twitching with the aftershocks before finally stilling as the life drained out of him completely.

The collars clicked open at the same time the restraints on Arthur unraveled.

Heedless of the fae and her men, Arthur and Gwen rushed to Merlin’s body, Gwen tugging the collar off, and Arthur rolling Merlin over. Burn marks circled Merlin’s neck and lined his fingers where he had grabbed desperately at the collar. His face was already too pale, the red of his lips fading into a dull purple.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, more tears blurring his vision as Gwen sobbed next to him. His wife leaned down to hug the body, and Arthur couldn’t stand it anymore. Anger was easier to deal with than grief, so he stood, turning to the gleeful fae. “You will pay for this.” He promised, rushing forward.

But the fae only laughed and wished him a merry farewell before a quick caress to the medallion around her neck had her and the men fading away into nothing.

Arthur punched the air where she had been and let out an outraged yell, his chest heaving as he pressed his lips together, the urge to cry building once again in his chest.

A shocked gasp drew his attention. “Arthur, come here, quick!” Gwen called.

Arthur hurried back and knelt down next to Merlin, confusion written on his face as he pulled Gwen back. Merlin’s skin seemed to be glowing beneath the surface, and as they watched, the burns healed, and the color came back to his cheeks.

Those blue eyes slowly blinked open, and the couple gasped. “Merlin?” Arthur said in wonder.

The servant stared back at him for a moment before realization came into his eyes, and he grinned. “I told you it would be alright, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 1008. Didn't have much time to edit/proofread this one, so apologies for any typos that slipped my notice! This isn't my best work, but I hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you think, and have a good night/day!
> 
> P.S. I'm posting fic recommendations on [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/), go check it out. :P


End file.
